Typically, residential dishwashing machines include built-in single-dose detergent dispensers. A single-dose dispenser must be re-filled every time the dishwashing machine is to be used, which requires an extra step. Additionally, manual filling of the dispenser cup often leads to accidental overfilling or underfilling.
What is needed, therefore, is a bulk detergent dispenser that does not need to be refilled every time that it is used, and can automatically dispense the correct amount of detergent, at the right time or times during the machine's operating cycle.